The purpose of this project is to investigate new methods of diagnosis and therapy for patients with malignant diseases. The therapeutic approach involves combination chemotherapy, combined chemotherapy and radiotherapy, chemotherapy and surgery and recently immunotherapy. The major disease types include: small cell epidermoid carcinoma, adenocarcinoma and large cell carcinoma of the lung, hepatocellular carcinoma, gastric carcinoma, pancreatic carcinoma, colorectal carcinoma, prostatic carcinoma, multiple myeloma and other plasma cell dyscrasias. Phase I and II trials of the new agents including VP-16 (NSC 141540), intravenous procarbazine and immunotherapy with Thymosin are underway. Clinical diagnostic studies include: use of fiberoptic bronchoscopy and peritoneoscopy in staging of patients with solid tumors, investigation of fever in patients with solid tumors undergoing chemotherapy, the microflora of the respiratory tree, the early diagnosis of infection by counter-immunoelectrophoresis, evaluation of ACTA scanning and the diagnosis and management of cardiac tamponade. Other investigative efforts involve laminar air flow study to determine the role of protective environments in the management of granulocytopenic patients.